Job Contract
by Dark Samarian
Summary: The men of DOA needs a job. For they are poor and hungry.
1. Zack's Idea

Job Contract

Rating: PG-13

Author Notes: I do not own any of the women or men of DOA. The women of DOA are not actually 'sisters' they are called that because they are very close to one another.

Chapter 1

The day was cold and damp. Storm clouds covered the sky. Bits of rain drops descended. Seven men lived in a run-down house. The men were poor, jobless, hungry and of course moneyless. Two muscular figures walked inside the room. A middle aged man with long white hair sat on the couch, drinking the last bottle of wine.

"Is there anymore wine left?" Bayman asked one of the muscular men.

"Nope….this was the last one." Brad Wong answered, taking his last gulp.

"Where are the others? Not like them to stay out this late in this kind of weather." Leon said, pulling up a chair.

An hour later, four more men joined them in the room. Two of them went to change their clothes while Zack went up to Leon, Brad Wong, and Bayman asking them for some random numbers for his lottery ticket. Jann Lee went into the kitchen to get something to eat.

"Zack, you know the lottery is all a hoax. Do you know anyone who won the lottery?" Bayman asked, irritated at Zack.

"I know, but it doesn't hurt just to try, ya know." Zack replied. Bayman rolled his eyes and gave Zack some random numbers and so did Leon and Brad Wong. Zack left the house again.

"Bayman, don't be hard on him. He means well." Leon commented, stretching his arms.

"I find him damn foolish." Jann Lee remarked. Eating the last can of beans.

"Jann Lee, you shouldn't talk…out of all of us you cannot keep a job more than a day. Because you are too damn arrogant." Leon said.

"What did you say!" Jann Lee said, tightening his fist while giving Leon a stern look.

"Okay, you two…settle down. Beating the hell out of each other won't help our situation." Hayate said. He and Hayabusa came inside the room, where they were joined by Zack who came back with newspaper.

All seven of them sat in silence, the only sound that could be heard was the sound of thunder roaring above the sky, while a strong wind blew. Brad Wong picked up the remote and turned on the television to reduce the tension in the room. The channel they watched was channel 8, broadcasting a special interview with celebrities.

"Good evening, folks. I'm here live with the top richest women in the world. Let me introduce the billionaire princess sisters: Ayane, Kasumi, Hitomi, Lei Fang, Helena, Tina and Christie." The interviewer for channel 8 said.

"Hello there." Kasumi said sweetly.

"Girls, I must say, how does it feel to be the top richest women on earth? You guys can buy anything your heart desires and more." The interviewer asked.

"It feels wonderful, knowing that you're rich and that you have ton of adoring fans cheering for you." Tina remarked, winked and gave a flying kiss to the camera.

"I hear that you girls are looking for some new faces in your mansion." The interviewer said.

"That is correct, we are looking for new faces. Our former butlers were fired due to some scandals they were part of." Hitomi said.

"Yes, so any men out there who think they can handle the job as our personal butlers, we will be holding interviews at our grand mansion in France. So be there if you are not afraid." Christie remarked, grinning.

Suddenly the television was turned off due to the storm. The men sighed and stared at the ceiling or the wall. Then Zack got up and stood in the center of the room….

"Hey, you guys I know what we can do!" Zack announced excitedly.

"What is it Zack, better not be one of those jackpot schemes." Hayabusa said.

"No, no it's not that, those girls want some new butlers right? So I'm thinking we should get the jobs before some other guys do." Zack said. He drooled due to the fact that he fell instantly in love with the semi-long blonde haired girl; Tina.

"That's a good idea. Or is it that you just want the job because of that girl Tina." Jann Lee said, making a faint laugh.

"There is no way in hell I would serve those spoiled princesses to their every need." Leon protested, crossing his arms over his broad chest.

"Ha…so you are getting old. Poor Leon cannot take orders from little girls" Bayman mocked. Leon stared at him and ignored his insult.

"I like your idea Zack." Brad Wong said.

"Look guys, if we work for those hot babes we may live in their mansion and not this hell hole. We will eat real food for once and have a good income." Zack said. His words interested all the men in the room. This made Zack smirk, knowing that his comrades liked his idea.

"So it's settled then. Tomorrow we will head for France and hopefully get the job." Hayate announced.

"Yeah!" The men cheered.


	2. Interview

Job Contract

Rating Pg-13

Author Notes: Thanks for the review. I greatly appreciated them. Do you guys think I should add Elliot, Lisa and Kokoro? If so please give me some suggestions. Well enjoy.

Chapter 2

The men finally arrived in France on a hot day, when the streets of Paris were busy. People were doing their daily jobs, cars and trucks were honking. Leon stared up at the bright scorching sun.

"You know Leon, staring at sun is not good for you." Zack said.

"Don't worry; I'm used to this kind of weather. After all I was a mercenary serving an army on the Silk Road where the heat is ten times greater than this." Leon replied, smirking.

"Today is really hot…." Brad Wong complained, using his arm to wipe his sweat.

"So are you guys ready for the interview?…" Jann Lee asked.

The men nodded to Jann Lee's question. They asked around where they could find the Grand Mansion. It did not take them long to catch sight of a huge mansion on top of a high hill. They walked a long distance. They stopped for a rest outside the gates.

"Well it looks like the party started without us." Hayate announced. He pointed out a long line of other men trying to get the jobs they sought.

"Damn, this will be hard but…let's play our cards right." Bayman said.

"At this rate those girls could choose any of them. The chances that _we_ might get the job are slim." Hayabusa said.

"NO, we must get this job! Look at these men. They look full, unlike us we are struggling to keep food in our stomachs. I say we beat the living hell out of some them." Zack suggested.

"Zack! Have you lost your mind or did Tina put you under some sort of spell? We will get arrested if we do." Hayate protested.

"I agree, but we should try to do something about this." Hayabusa said.

Something caught Bayman and Leon's eyes. They went near the bushes and checked what they saw. As they thought, it was a underground door that led to the basement cellar of the mansion. Leon waved his arm to attract the rest. They walked toward Bayman and Leon slowly, not letting the other 200 men see what they were going to do.

"If we use this passage, we will be in the mansion sooner than we think. Hopefully it will lead us to the basement. Then where we must find out where the interviews are being held." Leon said.

"Agreed." They replied.

They went down. Zack closed the door behind them and they kept on walking until they found themselves in the wine cellar. Brad Wong wanted to take some wine as 'souvenirs' but Hayate was able to prevent him from taking any. They found a door which led them to an open hall. They then saw a long line outside one room.

"I guess that is where the interview being held." Jann Lee said, eyeing the long line.

"Hayabusa make a distraction." Zack ordered.

"Yes…" Hayabusa said. He disappeared into the shadows where he then scared the long line of men waiting outside the room. They thought the mansion was haunted. Hayabusa returned to his comrades.

"Good work Hayabusa." Hayate commented.

"Show off…." Leon, Bayman, and Jann Lee thought.

Now since they were the only men waiting outside the room, they sat on the chairs and waited to be called. A half hour passed. Then a long brown haired girl opened the door to see who was next.

"The next seven please come in." Hitomi said. She got a good look at all of them. She found two of them cute and the others not her type. She walked back inside.

"Okay guys remember, girls like to hear the answers to their questions only. Don't try to impress them because we have nothing to impress them with. Jann Lee don't be your usual arrogant self." Hayabusa addressed.

"Don't forget Leon and Bayman. Try not to get angry or impatient with the girls. Just nod and smile." Zack said.

The men walked inside, where they saw the seven women sitting behind a long table. One of the girls pointed to the empty chairs. The men sat down across from the women. One of them with extremely long blonde hair, Helena, was looking at her nails, while Hitomi and Lei Fang were giggling and sharing gossips, while the rest looked completely bored and tired.

"Please introduce yourselves." Tina requested.

"My name is Zack. And I'm at your service. These are my friends; Hayate, Hayabusa, Brad Wong, Jann Lee, Bayman and Leon." Zack answered.

"Nice to meet you all." Helena said. Her aqua eyes stared at Leon for some strange reason. Leon saw that she was looking at him. He did not know how to reply.

"Nice to meet you too," Leon said. He tried his best to smile.

"Let's get this over with. My name is Christie and the rest are; Tina, Helena, Kasumi Ayane, Lei Fang and Hitomi." Christie said.

"First question. Why do you think we should hire you guys for this job? We are very demanding women. We will put you guys through a lot of work, such as cleaning, cooking, answering phones and doorbells, washing our clothes, setting and cleaning the table and so forth." Ayane said. She stared at each one of them trying to see their true intentions.

"And don't forget we love shopping. So there will be times where you guys must carry all our purchases. When we shop we _shop until you drop."_ Tina said.

"I think you should hire us because…we….we…ok look. We are poor men, sad but true. We barely have anything to eat, we have no income not even a penny to our names and our home is falling apart. We have nothing to lose but have very little to gain." Hayabusa said. His comrades stared at him wanting to hurt him. But they know what he said was true.

"These men are pathetic." Christie whispered to Kasumi.

"I agree but they seem….I don't know" Kasumi whispered back.

"Question two; are any of you married or know someone carrying your child?" Ayane asked. The men shook their heads.

"I would be very sorry for the women who ever marry these poor fools." Helena said softly to Christie and Tina, who giggled a bit.

"Here is the last question. If we were to give you the job as our personal butlers, do you think you can handle the job?" Ayane questioned.

"It's not that we think…it's more we know we can handle the job." Jann Lee said

"Same here. You can give us as many tasks as you desire. We will not fail any of the task you ask of us." Leon said. His eyes and the eyes of his friends were filled with the fire of determination. The women saw that they had nothing to lose. The men had a single purpose, to get the job.

"Well Christie I guess we misjudged them. These guys are different from the others we interviewed." Helena said.

"I like them." Lei Fang said.

"Yeah for once none of them weren't hitting on one of us like the others were doing." Hitomi said.

"Or like those other guys who kept staring at our breasts." Kasumi inserted.

"Well girls what do you think?" Tina asked among her friends. They looked at one another and looked back at the men once more, then looked back at each other. They nodded and Tina stood up.

"Well congratulations, you passed the interview. You guys are hired." Tina announced.

The men smiled. Their reaction surprised the women. They were expecting them to jump with joy or at least do some manly thing guys do when they win something. But no. The men just sat there in the same position with small smiles of relief.

"Now since that's over. It's time for us to choose which one of your guys will serve whom." Kasumi said cheerfully.

I hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter. Review please. And don't forget what I mentioned in the author notes.


	3. Helena and Leon

Job Contract

Rating PG-13

Author Notes: I do not own any of the characters of DOA. Sorry that I haven't update in awhile. I've been busy with other matters. Please enjoy.

Chapter 3

The men were in their seats while the women discussed among themselves who will get which man. While Zack whispered into Leon's ears about how was he was glad they got the job, Leon just nodded. Brad Wong was quiet. He was trying his best to listen to the conservation of the women.

"I want the man named Hayate." Hitomi said. She blushed and quickly looked at Hayate, who was talking to Ryu. "He's so cute!"

"Hey! I want him." Ayane retorted.

"No, I want him Ayane." Hitomi replied. Hitomi and Ayane gave each other dagger eyes.

"I want that one sitting near the older man." Lei Fang said. She pointed at Jann Lee, who was looking up at the ceiling.

"That man with the tattoo on his left arm…he seems to be an interesting one." Helena commented. Helena saw that Leon was looking at her again. She raised an eyebrow at him. This made Leon look in another direction.

"Well that other guy, Bayman, I _will_ put him to good use." Christie commented.

"Kasumi, who are you going to pick?" Tina asked.

"Let me think. I think I would like the one called Ryu to be my personal servant." Kasumi answered.

"So Ayane, have you and Hitomi solved who will have whom?" Lei fang questioned.

"Yes. I will have Hayate. While Hitomi will have that man with the long white hair." Ayane answered.

"Is that so, Hitomi?" Helena said. She looked at the young light brown haired Germen girl.

"I guess…" Hitomi said reluctantly. She crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes.

"Tina, it looks like you will have Zack as your servant." Christie said.

While the women continued with their conversation. The men had their own conversation. But it soon came to an end when Tina got up from her seat and asked for the men's attention. The men paid close attention to her.

"We finally decided who will be who's servant." Tina announced.

"Please let me be Tina's servant." Zack murmured to himself while having his fingers crossed.

"Zack, you will serve for me," Tina declared. She saw Zack's face beamed with unspeakable joy which he tried to conceal.

"Leon, I decided that you will be my servant." Helena said. She saw that Leon was not so thrilled at his situation. But this only made Helena more interested about their future relationship.

"Jann Lee, you are my servant from now on." Lei Fang said.

"Bayman you are in my hands now." Christie teased.

"You…with the long white hair. You will serve me." Hitomi said unhappily.

"Ryu you're mine." Kasumi said cheerfully.

"Hayate, you shall be my servant." Ayane declared.

The men looked at each other and back at the women. They nodded. The women got up from their seats and walked over to their new butlers. They shook hands and then the women gave them their assignments. Helena and Leon walked down the main hall.

"So tell me more about yourself, Leon." Helena requested.

"Well, there is not much to say." Leon responded.

"Leon, I order you to tell me about yourself." Helena demanded. She stared at the broad muscular man.

"Since you put in that way, I was a mercenary for awhile. Then I met Zack and Brad during a long march on the Silk Road." Leon said.

"Really now…" Helena said. She kept on walking "Did you ever kill anyone?". She looked at him with wondering eyes. Leon nodded, Helena was taken back. This man who is her new servant killed people.

"What about the others?" Helena asked.

"Bayman was a former assassin…and Jann Lee was a bouncer. Ryu use to own a pawn shop. Hayate was a karate teacher at a dojo in Japan. Brad Wong was a waiter while Zack was a janitor." Leon said. Helena was interested to learn more.

"Why are you guys so poor then?" Helena questioned. She noticed that Leon was a little embarrassed to answer her question. This did not stop her from getting the answer.

"Well Brad Wong kept getting drunk on the job. Zack did not do his job so well. Hayate and Ryu had to shut down their business due to financial problems. Jann Lee was too arrogant for anyone to handle him. Bayman failed in one of his missions, so the people who he was working for pulled the plug on him. I left my job to forget the pain" Leon answered.

"Pain?" Helena asked.

"My wife….Rolande." Leon replied.

"Hold on, during the interview you men said that none of you were married. I hope that you were not lying to us. Who is Rolande?" Helena questioned. Her eyes caught Leon's expression…his sadness and pain.

"I was married. I married the most beautiful woman on earth." Leon said. He gave a small laugh. "She was a thief. When I was mercenary during one of my stays in a small village in the desert, my division noticed some of our food was being stolen. So they assigned me on guard duty." Leon said.

"Yes….please go on." Helena said,

"That night I saw a figure going into our storage. I rushed in there and grabbed the thief and gave the thief a beating that it will never be forgotten. After that I turned on the lights and pulled off the mask. That was the first moment I laid eyes on her." Leon said. He looked at Helena. "You can say that she stole my heart."

There was a long moment of silence between the French blonde woman and the Italian man. They kept on walking until they reached the long stairway that led to the bedrooms. Once they got on the top Helena showed Leon his room and then other rooms.

"This room here, is my room." Helena said. Leon took out a note pad and wrote down what Helena had to say. "I like to be wakened by 8 o' clock. Also I like to be greeted with a cup of French vanilla tea. You will hand wash my clothes."

"Hand wash?" Leon asked.

"Don't interrupt me while I'm speaking. Also every night you will have to prepare my bubble bath around 9. The water must be warm and use the pink bottle rather than the blue bottle. That's about it for now. Any questions?" Helena asked. Leon shook his head.

"Ok then you are dismissed." Helena said. Leon turned around and headed down the stairs. He went to meet with the other men who were talking to their mistresses. Helena observed Leon until he was out of sight.

Review please.


	4. Work

Job Contract

Rating: PG-13

Author Notes: I do not own any of the doa characters.

Chapter 4

For the longest time Hitomi and Brad were in an awkward silence. Hitomi was still disappointed and bitter about not having Hayate as her butler. She then looked at the man who was observing a painting.

"Well, as you know, my name is Hitomi." she said. She noticed that he didn't hear a word she said. "Excuse me….", she rolled her eyes.

"Oh, sorry about that Mistress Hitomi. My name is Brad Wong." he said. He walked toward her but stumbled.

"Is he drunk?" Hitomi asked herself. As he got closer, she could smell alcohol on his breath.

"What's my assignment?" Brad asked.

"Well, for starters you can clean my room. It's a total mess. After that you can prepare dinner. That's it for now." Hitomi said. She then turned around and was about to walk away.

"Mistress Hitomi, I know that you really didn't want me as your servant and that you would have preferred Hayate. But thank you anyways for letting me be your servant. I promise I will not let you down." Brad said. He released a small hiccup that made Hitomi giggle a bit.

"No problem, I guess." Hitomi replied. Then she showed Brad Wong her room.

"WOW…." Brad commented.

The room was huge; it was like two living rooms combined as one. Just like Hitomi said her room was a mess. Brad Wong almost died of a heart attack just at the sight. Hitomi saw his facial expression. She was slightly embarrassed but she then told Brad what he needed to do.

"Ok, all the clothes you see on the floor must be hand washed. We prefer that all of our clothes are hand washed because sometimes the washing machine rips our clothes. Once that is finished, organize those books over by the cabinet and then organized my make-up station. After the room is spotless, you will have to prepare dinner. Me and the rest are craving for some pot roast. You can cook? Right?" Hitomi asked.

"This is like slavery!" Brad Wong murmured to himself. He was still trying to remember the second task Hitomi gave him and he did not know how to cook.

"Well, don't just stand there! Get to work." Hitomi ordered. Brad Wong nodded and went straight to work. Hitomi looked at him for awhile then left to find Helena. Brad Wong was thinking about the dinner.

On the other side of the mansion, Bayman was standing in front of a locked room. He was waiting for Christie to unlock the door. Within a second the door was unlocked and Christie went in as Bayman followed. Christie then turned on the lights and Bayman's eyes widened.

"Now Bayman, what you see here are my guns and rifles. These guns and rifles mean a lot to me. I adore collecting different types of guns and rifles from different countries and manufacturers. Over there by that corner is the ammunition for every weapon you see in this room" Christie mentioned.

Bayman could not believe his eyes. The room was big and everywhere you looked and turned there were guns/rifles hanging on walls or locked in glass cabinets. Bayman thought to himself "with weapons like these one could form a small militia, large enough to take over Paris."

"Well this is what you will have to do. You must polish every gun and rifle you see and place them back in their proper place. But remember if you misplace any of them or don't put them in their proper place or if I see any scratches…" Christie had an evil grin, "I'll make sure you'll regret the day you were born." Christie laughed and walked away.

Bayman stood there staring at the weapons. Also Christie kind of scared him, the way she grinned at him sent chills down his spine. Then he felt a figure next to him. "So Leon what do you think?"

"It's a mercenary's candy store." Leon commented. Bayman and Leon were admiring the weapons like children in a candy store.

Outside on the patio Kasumi and Hayabusa were observing the sunset. Hayabusa observed the young girl, she was very beautiful. He could feel a kind soul within her, and then she looked at him.

"So Hayabusa, how long have you known those other men?" Kasumi asked.

"Well, if I can recall maybe about two years." Hayabusa responded.

"Oh ok then. Hayabusa I know that you and your friend will like it here. Helena, Hitomi, Lei Fang, Ayane, Tina and Christie are very sweet and kind. We're not like those spoiled divas like many people judge us to be. We might be demanding but not spoiled." Kasumi said. She smiled at him and giggled.

"If you say so mistress Kasumi." Hayabusa said.

"Oh I forgot to give you your first assignment. All you'll have to do now is set the table for dinner. I'll think of the rest later. Go on now." Kasumi said. Hayabusa nodded and then vanished in thin air. "WOW…how did he do that!"

It was about six o' clock, Brad Wong was reading a cook book how to make pot roast. Brad followed the directions carefully; he didn't want the women to eat something awful. As he continued to work, Bayman finished polishing all of the weapons while Leon was gathering items for Helena's bubble bath. Hayabusa accomplished his task and then he walked into the living room where Zack, Jann Lee and Hayate were talking among themselves.

"Oh Hayabusa, how was your task?" Hayate ask.

"It was easy." Hayabusa replied.

"Really now, the task Tina gave me was to polish all of her cars. And guess what? She owns 25 cars all new models." Zack said. He was exhausted.

"25 cars! That's impossible!" Jann Lee said.

"No…it's not impossible." Bayman said. The four men looked at Bayman who entered the room with Leon. "Christie owns a room loaded with guns, rifles and ammunitions."

"That's interesting." Jann Lee said.

"Dinner will be ready soon." Brad announced, poking his head into the room.

"Ok, thanks Brad. We should go and get them" Hayate said. The five men left while Leon and Bayman were in the room alone.

"Leon…are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Bayman asked.

"Yes, but it's risky." Leon responded, looking at his comrade.

"I know Leon…" Bayman said

Review pleases.


	5. Interesting Facts

Job Contract

Rating: PG-13

Author Notes: I do not own any of the doa characters.

Chapter 5

Helena and Hitomi came down from their room. They met up with Tina, Christie and Ayane. Lei Fang and Kasumi were already in the dining room, waiting for them and their dinner.

"Lei Fang san, what do you think about Jann Lee?" Kasumi asked.

"He's ok but arrogant. Tomorrow is Women's Wednesday right?" Lei Fang questioned.

"I believe so." Kasumi answered.

"What smells so good" Tina asked, as she entered the room with Helena, Christie, Hitomi and Ayane following behind. They sat in their usual spots and waited until the food was on table. Leon walked passed the room, trying to find some extra towels for Helena's up-coming bubble bath.

"Pink or Blue bottle? Which one did Helena tell me to use?" Leon thought to himself while continuing to walk.

"Leon…" Helena called out.

"What now?" Leon said softly. He turned around and walked back to the dining room. He stood outside the door. "You called Mistress Helena?"

"Yes, please go check on Brad Wong. We've been waiting for about ten minutes already." Helena said.

"I'm hungry and he better be a good chef or he's fired." Hitomi complained.

"What are you looking at? CHECK ON HIM!" Helena ordered with a loud voice. Leon dashed out of the room and into the kitchen.

"He and Bayman are alike. From the data I collected on all of them. They all are interesting." Christie announced.

"What data are you talking about?" Ayane asked curiously.

"Well do you ladies wanna know what I've read about them?" Christie said with a small grin.

"Sure, entertain us." Hitomi said.

"Okay Hitomi, I will do Brad Wong first and then the rest. Christie said.

"This will be interesting." Helena said to Lei Fang.

"Brad Wong, he was a waiter for this restaurant called Le Cirque. He was fired due to the fact that he kept getting drunk. Customers in the restaurant gave him a name. Brad Wong 'The Drunken Master'." Christie said.

"Why was he called that name?" Ayane asked.

"Well one day when he was drunk as hell, some people witnessed him fighting a group of young reckless boys. In the end Brad Wong knocked each one of them down. Rumors say that he was an associate of Gen-Fu."

"Gen-Fu, the master of the Fatal Iron Fist?" Kasumi asked.

"Yes, but those are just rumors nothing else." Christie said.

"Have any information of Jann-Lee?" Lei Fang asked

"Yes, Jann Lee was a bouncer for this night club. We've been there once, it was called Black Widow. Anyways he knew how to fight and very well too. His style is the Jeet Kune Do. When he was fired, a co-worker recalls the moment when Jann Lee smashed a brick wall using only his fist. He claims that the he is one with the dragon." Christie said.

"The Dragon…interesting." Lei Fang said. Her friends noticed flames of desire burning in her eyes. "I will show him my power one day."

"What about Hayate and Hayabusa?" Ayane and Kasumi said in unison.

"Hayate and Hayabusa were friends since high school. Both own their businesses. Hayate was a karate master. He was considered one of the top four in the world. Hayabusa owned a pawn shop. There are words that both Hayabusa and Hayate are ninjas." Christie mentioned.

"Ninjas?" Tina asked, then laughed.

"What's so funny Tina-san?" Kasumi asked.

"I don't believe they are ninjas." Tina answered.

"Why not?" Ayane asked annoyed.

"I just don't." Tina said.

"No, I believe Christie when I told Hayabusa to do his task he vanished into thin air." Kasumi said in defense.

"Sure…whatever." Tina said.

"Now what's the deal with Leon?" Hitomi asked.

"And about Bayman?" Lei Fang asked.

"Personally those two were the most interesting to read about. I don't know Bayman's real name. Bayman's parents were killed when he was a young and Leon never knew his parents. The two of them met when they joined an army in the desert. Both of them were taught the Russian Martial Arts. People say they were big rivals. The word is that Bayman's fighting style is faster than Leon's. But Leon has some very powerful moves; word is that one of his counter attacks are enough to send anyone into coma."

"Wow, Helena-san, your butler seems to be a powerful one." Tina commented.

"Later on Bayman left the army because he was given a new job as an assassin from the Russian government. While Leon stayed in the army. I believe that Bayman was the one who killed the Russian mob boss, Vlad Kene. Also you guys heard of the desert mercenaries right?" Christie asked.

"I've heard of them on the news." Helena said.

"Well Helena, Leon was one of the mercenaries who were involved in many deserts raids against bandits that were terrorizing pilgrims who were traveling on the Silk Road." Christie said.

Just about when Christie was going to talk about Zack, Brad Wong came inside bringing the pot roast in a nicely decorated bowl. He placed it in the middle of the table and started to serve everyone.

"I have to hand it to Brad. He did well" Hayate said.

"So do I." Hayabusa agreed.

"I didn't know that Brad knew how to cook." Zack said.

The women continued to eat while the men went back to the kitchen. Brad and Leon were taking a couple sips of nice chilled beer. Zack and the rest joined the two and all of them drank a beer or two. After the women finished eating, they got up and went on their merry ways while Brad Wong washed the dishes, pots and pans. Leon finished preparing Helena's bubble bath.

"Towels…check…use pink bottle…check…warm water?" Leon said to himself. He dipped his hand in the water. "Warm water, check. Good, all that is needed now is Helena herself"

"Is it ready?" Helena asked. She was standing behind him wearing only a pink towel wrapped around her.

"Yes, it's ready." Leon said. He turned around and was shocked to see her wearing a towel. He quickly turned around while his face turned red. "Do you usually do that?"

"Do what?" Helena asked. She walked up to him and then passed him. She kneeled down and tested the water. "You did very good Leon."

"Thank you…may I go now." Leon asked. Helena looked at him and saw that his head was facing in another direction. Helena and her friends were use of guys drooling over them and it's was rare for any man to be with one of them all alone in this kind of situation. Any man would give their leg and eye for moment like this one.

"You may go Leon." Helena said. Leon nodded and headed out the door. "Leon, tomorrow is Women's Wednesday."

"Women's Wednesday?" Leon asked.

"It's a day when I and the rest meet with other rich heiresses or as you like to call us 'spoiled princesses'. We go to this women only club. You guys will be the first males to ever enter the club." Helena answered.

"I see then." Leon said

"Better get some sleep Leon." Helena said. She gave him a warm smile. He then walked out of the bath room and to his room.

Review. Also give me some juicy ideas


	6. The Women's Club

Job Contract

Rating: PG-13

Author Notes: I do not own any of the doa.

TwilightAoi- Thanks for the ideas. I promise I will use most of them in later chapters.

Thanks to all who gave ideas/suggestions. Thanks for waiting this long. I've been very busy once again.

Chapter 6

It was five o' clock in the morning. The women woke up early so they can get a head start before the morning traffic. Tina drank her morning coffee as Helena drank her tea. Ayane and Kasumi were getting dress while Christie gave the directions for the Women's Club to Zack.

"Have you seen Brad Wong?" Hitomi asked Lei Fang

"Yes, he was with Hayabusa." Lei Fang answered.

"Thanks Lei," Hitomi said. She went off to find Brad Wong. Lei-Fang went up stairs to get changed for the day. As she walked, she came across Jann-Lee's room. She peek inside, she saw him standing in front of a mirror. She observed him as he flexed his muscles and did a high kick and rapid punches. He stopped and closed his eyes and tightened his fist.

"I will defeat those ninjas." Jann Lee said to himself. He sensed that someone was observing him, he quickly turned around. In luck Lei-Fang was able to leave the scene before he could see it was her.

"Jann-Lee….he seems to be a strong fighter. But I wonder those 'ninjas' truly are." Lei-Fang thought. She went into her room and changed.

Meanwhile Zack was reading the directions to reach the club. As he was occupied, Bayman and Leon stored all of the suit cases in the trunk of the hummer limousine. Hayate with Hayabusa were checking if all was ready for the road trip.

"There you are!" Hitomi said aggressive. She walked up to Brad Wong. His back was leaning against a wall and she could smell alcohol. "BRAD!" she knocked him over the head. He fell flat on his face. Tina and Helena were talking with Kasumi who was having a crush on her butler, Ryu Hayabusa.

"I love his eyes…and his brown hair." Kasumi said. She giggled and bushed a bit as she thought of him.

"He is cute." Helena commented.

"Yeah, I bet when we enter the club with our new butlers all those other girls will go nuts for him." Tina said.

"Well they can't have him!" Kasumi said defensively.

"You know Hayate, is not bad looking himself. I find to him to be sexy." Tina said. Helena giggled to her remark.

"How about you? And don't lie…I observe how you eye Leon everything time he is near you." Tina said. Helena bushed like a rose.

"Helena like older men." Christie answered, joining in their conversation.

"I DO NOT LIKE OLDER MEN!" Helena said in defense. "It's just that Leon is a handsome man that is all"

"Helena, he is old enough to be your father." Tina said. Before Helena could defend from her dark blonde haired friend, Bayman entered the room. He was checking if his bosses were ready to depart from the mansion.

"Mistress Christie…are you and others ready to leave?" Bayman asked while keeping a serious look on his face.

"Yes we are…tell your friends to get their asses at the door immediately." Christie answered back. She loved to boss men around. She gave his male servant a stern look which said 'get to it'. Bayman mumbled under his breath in Russian before taking his leave.

Ten minutes passed, the women met up with their personal butlers at the front door. Hayate pushed open the door as well held it for the women. As always the ladies went out first before the men. Brad Wong ran up to the long white limo, which was parked about several feet away from the door. Without delay the silver haired man held the door open for his mistresses.

"Thank you" Each of the women said while they get inside one by one. Zack was going to drive while Zack sat in the passenger seat. The rest of the men would have to seat with the ladies. Leon sighed wishing he could sit at Jann-Lee spot. The men got inside and sat down.

Zack waited for a minute or so before turning on the engine. Turning the keys forward, the vehicle was given life. Soon they took off onto the road heading toward the destination; The Women's Club. This club was created for high class society women only. These men whom the women were bringing would create some sparks. To be honest, it was very boring in that club. All they did was share gossip and so forth. But having these men will bring some life.

During the travel, the women talked among themselves while occasionally glancing at the men who remained silent. The endless silence from the men was driving Ayane nuts. _Why don't they freakin talk!? Jesus is as if they need permission to use their tongues!_ This was what ran through the purple haired mind. Tina, Helena and Kasumi saw this frustration emitting off from their friend.

"So Leon…how old are you?" Helena asked while staring at her personal butler. She watched as the tall, muscular Italian looked back at her with question marks dancing around his head. She knew this was somewhat a rude question to ask but a conversation was greatly needed in this limo.

"….42…" Leon replied back to Helena's question. The re-action he saw from the women amused him. Kasumi and Ayane eye became wide while the rest had their jaws somewhat drooping down.

"42!?" Hitomi repeated as if she were a record. The women did not expect Leon to be that old. Each one of them thought he was in his late 30s not in his early 40s. Tina looked back at Helena, she leaned forward. She whispered in the French woman's ear.

"Old enough to be your father…" Tina said teasingly at Helena.

Before anyone could start another conversation, the limo came to a complete stop. After an hour worth drive, they finally reached their destination. Zack stopped the limo in front of the club while Jann-Lee got out to open the door for the women and his friends. Kasumi was first to leave the limo, next was Ayane then Helena and so forth. Pretty soon all except Zack, who has to park the limo at the parking lot, were out of the limo. Zack drove off to the lot. All of them waited for him to re-unite.

"Well gentlemen consider your self lucky cause this is the first time any man step foot into this club. So be on your best behavior…got it!?" Ayane said to the men. All of them nodded in response.

"Shall we go?" Kasumi said cheerfully while clinging onto Ryu's arm. Ryu looked back at her as if she was crazy. But he did not bother to say a thing.

"Yeah lets…" Christie said as she headed to the door. The group followed her to the door. Taking hold of the knob, she twisted it to the left then pushed open. She was the first to enter.

As soon the women and men were completely inside, a woman ran up to greet her friends. The name of the woman was: Lisa. She had a perfect light brown skin color which complimented her short light brown hair perfectly. Tina and Lisa embraced one another.

"Tina! It's so good to see you and the others." Lisa said with a smile as she smiled back at the other women.

"We're glad to see you too Lisa-chan" Kasumi said with her bright smile.

"Yes…its….wait a minute…why are these men here?" Lisa asked while her eyes were locked on each man that stood in background. She stared at them for a minute or two before looking back at her friends.

"Well see you Lisa…remember our conversation how the club is so boring? Well we thought bringing some new faces would lighten up the place." Lei-Fang said to Lisa. She hoped that bringing the men would not cause any problems with the other women.

"Yeah, but you know this club was made for women only. The number one rule which we all promise to obey is sacred." Lisa replied back to her Chinese friend.

"Look at it this way…we could make these men wait outside while we women talk and do the same old shit. Or we could have some fresh entertainment we these butlers of ours." Christie said with a smirk. She knew deep down Lisa felt the same way as they do.

"…Fine…but don't blame me if the rest wants them out…" Lisa answered back while releasing a faint sigh. But soon her opinion on the matter changed as she laid eyes on Hayate. A slight blush appeared across her face. Hitomi and her friends noticed Lisa's blush this was a very good sign.

"Hey…aren't you guys suppose to be gentlemen!? Well introduce yourselves…" Helena ordered the men.

"My name is Jann-Lee…"

"The name is Zack…"

"Brad Wong at your service…"

"Leon Vicci…"

"Bayman…"

"Ryu Hayabusa, but please call me Ryu."

"My name is Hayate and I promise and my friends will not be a burden to your ladies." Hayate said to Lisa. Lisa blushed even more as she discovered the man's name. She looked back at the women with looks of approval.

"It's a pleasure meeting all of you." Lisa said to the men.

"So where is everyone?" Helena asked Lisa.

"They are all in the grand room. Let's go and show off your butlers." Lisa said while winking at Hayate. She went off as the group followed.

The group headed down the long hallway. As they walk the men were being reminded by their bosses how they should behave and all. They were ordered not to speak to any of the other men unless spoken to. The men nodded in agreement. Soon they reached two huge wooden doors down at the hall. Lisa pushed opened the door and they took a step forward.

"Oh my god…this is a nightmare…" Bayman commented to himself. The men were in a room filled with women. Mostly all the women were from other countries, which create a great diversity in the club.

"…Damn it more spoiled women…" Leon thought to himself while scanning the area. He took note that every single woman had their eyes locked onto him and his comrades. This made him feel very un-comfortable.

"I'm in heaven!" Zack said with joy inside his mind as he remained 'cool and collective'. There were so many women to choose from. They all varied from pretty to cute to sexy to beautiful. Truly this man was in a state of bliss.

"More weak women..." Jann-Lee rudely stated in his thoughts. Like Bayman and Leon, he was not fond of this scene. Judging from the looks of these women it was safe to assume that the age range was from 18 to 30.

Reviews are always welcomed.


	7. Invitation

Job Contracts

Rating: PG-13

Author Notes: Please read and enjoy . Some of these characters are owned by me. The DOA characters are not.

Chapter 7

"What is the meaning of this!? Who in hell gave these men permission to enter this club!?" One of the many women said. She stood up from her seat while glaring at the men then at the women who brought them in. The name of this individual was Alexis Delamapano. She was the granddaughter of the founder for this club. She out of all of them honored the rule with all her heart.

"It was our idea to bring them here Alexis" Ayane said.

"Please do explain why you and your friends decided to bring your slaves in this place." Alexis said, demanding to have an answer.

"Settle down Alexis…me and the girls thought it would be fun having some fresh meat around here. Besides its so boring here, all we do is just talk and eat." Tina said hoping that this answer would be enough for Alexis to settle down.

"Well I don't know in hell you girls think you are but these men must leave now!" Alexis ordered the women but was interrupted by her grandmother, who just walked into the room from another entrance.

"What is going on Alexis? Why are you raising your voice?" Alexis's grandmother asked as she looked at her granddaughter.

"Grandma, Tina and her friends violated the club's first rule. They dared to bring men into your club." Alexis said while pointing her fingers at Tina and her friends.

The grandmother, Bethany, turned her attention to Tina and her friends. She squinting stared at them for a second before looking at the men. As she continued to observe the new faces, her eyes came to a halt. She could not believe what her eyes were seeing. Slowly she walked over to the men. A smirk was spotted on her face as she came closer. Tina and the other women including her granddaughter wondered why the grandmother was heading toward the men.

"Well if it isn't big Leon. How are you doing young man?" Bethany asked while slightly giggling to herself.

"…You're still alive!?!" Leon said in response as his eyes widen. He could not believe that this woman, Bethany, was still walking with the living. His reply shocked every woman in the room. They were all speechless to his words. Helena wanted to slap him across the face.

"Alive and well I'm afraid." Bethany replied as she howled in laughter to Leon's remark.

"Grandma, you know that man?" Alexis asked.

"Yes I do my dear. When I was twenty years younger your grandpa and I use to go on exotic trips. Our favorite place to go visit was the Middle East. So whenever we go there we hired a mercenary to be our escort and guard during our travels and well Leon here is that mercenary we always hired." Bethany answered her granddaughter's question.

Hayate and Ryu Hayabusa were being check on by some of the women. Whispers were being said among the women as giggles and stares were being emitted. Jann-Lee, Brad Wong, and Zack had their attention somewhere else while Bayman watched as Bethany kept Leon in the spotlight. After a good conversation Bethany allowed the men to stay for this one time visit. It was a silent victory for all the women. The majority of the men wished they were somewhere else.

"Hayate…follow me." Ayane said as she pulled him by the arms toward the buffet table. Hitomi watched in envy.

"Ryu-san come with me" Kasumi said cheerfully as she linked her arm around his. She started to introduce him to the other women.

"How do you like it Bayman?" Christie asked with a smirk on her face. She knew that her butler was not in favor of this place. She knew exactly the type of man he is. The typical male who likes to spend his time at a bar drinking with close friends.

"It's okay…if you are a woman." Bayman replied with a 'sexist' comment. This only made the game between them very interesting.

"So you are that new butler for that French whore." A woman said to Leon while she approached him.

Leon Vicci did not know how to respond. It was awkward enough for some random woman to start a conversation with him. But calling his employer, Helena Douglas, a French whore blew him off his feet. He nodded his head slight as the nameless red haired woman stood a foot away from him.

"How rude of me….my name is Sophie McCann. And you are?" Sophie asked while extending her hand to the former mercenary.

"Leon…Leon Vicci." Leon replied as he shook her hand firmly. It only lasted for a second.

"So why do you waste your time serving Helena Douglas while you can serve someone like myself?" Sophie boldly asked. She eyed the muscular man while he tried to find a good answer.

"Well…I was…to be honest I was…how can I say this?" Leon was saying to Sophie until Helena Douglas joined in.

Helena Douglas and Sophie McCann started at each other. Leon noticed they disliked one another by the looks in their eyes. He knew it was never a good idea for a man to stand between two rivals especially if those rivals are women. Soon his boss called for his attention.

"Leon what are you doing with this woman?" Helena Douglas asked while crossing her arms over her chest.

"He can do whatever he want Helena" Sophie answered for Leon. She gave a devilish grin at the French opera singer.

"I wasn't asking you." Helena stated to her rival. She stared at Sophie before turning her head to Leon. Before Leon could even answer his boss's question the red haired woman made her move again.

"Well it has been nice talking to you Leon. Let's do it again sometimes. Sophie said as she walked up to Leon and planted a kiss on his cheek. Afterward she walked off leaving the two alone.

Tina, Zack, Lei-fang and Jann-Lee were sitting down on the white leather sofas. The women shared juicy gossips while the two men remained silent. Jann-Lee wanted to work out while Zack wanted to eat some food at the buffet table. Brad Wong found himself drinking some of the imported wine. However Hitomi took the bottle away from him before he got too intoxicated.

Suddenly the main door of the living room opened. There stood a young handsome fellow. His name was Jared Greenwood. He was considered one of the top hottest bachelors in the world. Not only was he very handsome but filthy rich as well. He could have any woman he desired. As so he claimed.

"Good afternoon ladies…" Jared said with a seducing voice. All the women except a few greeted him with hearts in their eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Bethany asked with displeasure in her mouth. She was one of few who did not like Jared. He was handsome and rich but heartless.

"Why I came to visit all these young beautiful ladies at my grand party tomorrow night. It will be held at my mansion. And please feel free to wear whatever you want." Jared stated with a wink.

The men watched as most of the women fell to Jared's charm. But interesting enough their bosses was not interest in him. Jared Greenwood noticed that he was not the only male in the room. He raised an eyebrow at the men.

"Correct me if I am wrong. But I thought only women were allowed here?" Jared asked while walking up to the men.

"Look who is talking…" Zack whispered to Jann-Lee.

"You. Yes you what is your name?" Jared asked while looking at Brad Wong. As luck would have it, the silver haired fighter was a bit tipsy.

"My name is…is…is…Wong…Brad Wong…" Brad Wong answered as a few hiccup were released.

Hitomi hid behind Bayman. She was so embarrassed by her butler's current state. She hired a drunk to be her personal butler. Jared simply laughed at the sight. It was not a funny laugh but more of a mocking laugh. Soon the rich pretty boy made his way toward Tina.

"Tina…you look lovely today." Jared said while Zack kept a close eye on the man.

"Why thank you Jared…you look handsome as always." Tina replied with a smile. Though she said those words, she could not stand his guts.

"Thank you Tina…I hope I will be seeing you at my party. Anyways farewell ladies and take care. Remember the party starts seven. Bring friends and your wild self to the event." Jared said before leaving the room.

Everyone watched Jared Greenwood left the room. The women were excited about the party. They started to talk among one another what they will be wearing. The men glanced at one another before releasing a sigh. Maybe becoming butlers was a bad idea.

Reviews are welcomed


	8. Day At The Mall

Job Contracts

Rating PG-13

Author Notes: Please read and enjoy. I do not own any of the DOA characters.

Chapter 8

"Oh my god…Zack what you get us into!?" Bayman said 'softly' to Zack.

"I do not know…" Zack replied as his arms were about to fall off.

The butlers of the rich princess were ordered to come with them to the mall. It has been a day since Jared Greenwood gave out his invitation. Every woman who was present in the club are going attend the party. It was also mentioned by the host to wear whatever they want. It was a given that women can came in with revealing yet fancy dresses.

"Let's go in there!" Ayane said while pointing to Victoria's Secret.

"Girls look at that bra!" Tina said cheerful. She sounded like a little girl who found her long lost doll.

The women went inside the store and started picking out new undergarments. Meanwhile the men except Zack and Brad Wong were hesitant to go inside. Hayate and Ryu looked at one another before looking back at Leon, Bayman and Jann-Lee. Zack and Brad Wong were enjoying their time in the store. Plus they got to see some other women checking out some new 'attires'.

"…Should we go in?" Ryu asked softly.

"Personally I do not want but our bosses are inside…sooner or later we will have to go inside." Hayate replied.

"Well then…let not stand around here and act like scared little boys." Bayman said while heading inside. Leon followed the former soviet soldier.

"Let's follow the leaders." Jann-lee said as he followed the two soldiers. 'Monkey see…monkey do'. Hayate and Ryu joined with their comrades inside the store.

The women were too busy picking out clothing to realize that their butlers came in. Jann Lee spotted Zack observing a woman who was looking at a mirror. Kasumi turned around to find Ryu. Once she found her servant she pulled him in toward her. Christie did the same with Bayman. The young Japanese woman and British woman asked their butlers which pair of bras and thongs they should buy.

Brad Wong was staring at a rack filled with bra. They came in so many shape, color and sizes. He recalled his day as a young boy. He always did the laundry for his mother. His mother always wore a simple white bra. At that time age he really did not know what a bra was meant for. As he was lost in thought, Hitomi walked up to him.

"Brad? Are you okay?" Hitomi asked while looking at the silver haired man. She admitted that she was not too nice to him. So she wanted to start off on a new leaf.

"I am fine." Brad Wong answered softly while a smile.

"Jann-Lee come here please." Lei-fang asked. The Chinese girl released a follow giggles as her butler came towards her.

"You call?" Jann-Lee asked while he slightly rolled his eyes. He hated that she was serving such a outgoing woman. Yet deep inside he did not mind being her butler.

"Which one should I get?" Lei-fang asked while showing two different type of underwear. One was a black thong while the other was a white lace panty.

"…Are you serious…" Jann-Lee commented as he raised his eye brow. His boss replied with a nod. He remained silent as he began which one she should buy.

Leon Vicci was far away from the others. He was at the fragrance section of the store. The former desert mercenary gently placed the shopping bags of Helena down. He walked up to the small decorative glasses that contained different perfumes. His manly hand took hold of one of the perfumes. He smelled it and was not fond of the scent.

"Wow…that is strong…" Leon commented to himself. He placed down the perfume and picked up another one.

"This is not bad…" Leon said while looking at the green glass container. He placed it down and took hold of the blue glass. He took a good sniff of the scent within the blue glass.

Leon Vicci froze in time. This perfume…this scent was exactly like his deceased wife: Rolande. He closed his eyes as memories of the past taunted him. Guns shooting in the background while the merciless sun blazed down on his back. In his arms he held his beloved wife…his dying wife. Her scent was faint yet strong. There she lied breathing her last air before she departed from him she said 'The man I love is the strongest man in the world'.

While Leon Vicci was lost in another world, Tin and Helena were picking out some new bras for their wardrobe. The American superstar noticed Leon from a distance. She tapped the French opera singer on the shoulder. Helena looked at Tina wondering why she tapped her.

"What is it Tina?" Helena said with her distinct French accent.

"Look over there." Tina pointed out to her light blonde hair friend. Helena saw Leon after Tina pointed him out.

"Leon?" Helena said to herself. She noticed that he was not completely all there. But something about that perfume had him in a daze. She decided to check on her man…her butler.

"…If I was strong you would be alive today…" Leon said softly as he placed down the blue glass. A sigh was released under his breath. Suddenly he was brought back into the real world by un-expecting greeting.

"Did you miss me?" Sophie McCann said while having her arms around his waist. She planted a soft kiss on his cheek giving him another clue who she might be.

"Sophie?" Leon said as he removed her arms off him. He turned and to see if his guess was correct.

Helena Douglas saw the whole thing. This made her very mad. Mad at Sophie and mad at herself. Sophie and her were always rivals since high school. Like many high school there was this one hot boy that every girl wanted. Helena and Sophie were two of many who desired him. It was rumored that he had a crush on one of them. No one knew the answer so this forced the two to compete who will win his heart. In the end Helena won his heart and the two left a bitter Sophie. But that was not the end of their story…

"You are correct Leon" Sophie answered with a smile on her face.

"…What are you doing here?" Leon asked while looking at the red haired.

"Why Leon shouldn't a gentleman ask a woman how she is doing rather than what she is doing. I guess Helena is not a good influence after all." Sophie said with a grin on her face.

"Talking trash about me again Sophie?" Helena asked as he stood in front of Leon. The way she positioned herself was like she was protecting something.

"I believe I was having a conversation with Leon…isn't that right Leon?" Sophie said to Leon as she eyes the Italian man.

"Don't get Leon involved in this…I know what you are up to." Helena said with a stern face. Sophie gave the French singer a devilish smirk.

Ayane and the women noticed the scene brewing between Helena, Sophie and Helena. Hitomi whispered to Christie if Helena is going to kick Sophie's rear. Christie knew Helena will not make a scene in public. But she knew that Helena wanted to show Sophie who was boss.

"I do not envy Leon" Brad Wong commented to Zack.

"Indeed…" Jann-Lee, Hayate and Ryu agreed with the drunk.

"That lucky bastard." Zack said to himself. It was not everyday two beautiful women 'fighting' over a man.

"What will you do now Leon?" Bayman mumbled under his breath as he watched his comrade.

Lei-Fang, Tina and Kasumi were worried if Helena or Sophie might get into a cat fight like sometime ago. But by the looks of the current situation it was just a battle of exchanging smiles and ill thoughts. Meanwhile Leon wished that he remained in the mercenary business. But now he was struck in the middle between two feuding women. Suddenly an idea struck his mind.

"Are you buying that Miss Helena?" Leon asked as he eyed the bra Helena was holding.

"Pardon me…? Oh yes…yes I am." Helena said as she realized that she was holding merchandise. She handed it to her butler. Leon went off to pay for the bra thus leaving the two for a short moment.

"What? No thank you? Some boss you are." Sophie insulted.

"Sophie…why can't you just leave me alone?" Helena asked before turning her back on the red haired girl. She headed back to her dirty blonde American friend without waiting for an answer. As she walked back to Tina…she spoke silently _you are not going to take him away from me_.

Soon afterward everyone left Victoria's Secret. It was only 2: 30 and the day was considered young. There were many things that they can do. There a few good restaurants and sport bars in the mall. The women decided to meet at the Sports bar within two hours.

"You're coming with me." The women said as they pulled their personal butlers in separate directions.

Reviews are always welcomed


	9. Girls and Boys

Job Contract

Rating: PG-13

Author: This chapter will contain a lot of the couple pairings: Leon x Helena, Christie x Bayman, Kasumi x Ryu, Zack x Tina, Jann Lee x Lei-fang, Ayane x Brad Wong x Hayate x Hitomi (yes a love square)

Chapter 9

Jann Lee found himself in the arcade with Lei-fang. The young energetic Chinese girl wanted to try out the new Dance Dance Revolution machine. He dreaded the thought of him getting onto that damn machine and dance to several annoying songs. His eyes shifted from the machine to Lei-fang who was dancing to the remix version of Cartoon Heroes by Aqua.

"YAY!!! I DID IT!!! YAY!!! YAY!!!" Leif-fang cheered in joy. She scored the highest. Stars twinkled around her while her butler stared at her with blank expression.

"Lei-fang…" Jann-Lee said to himself. Though Lei-fang was just having sheer fun he noticed her footwork while she played. It was quick and accurate. He assumed that she must know martial arts.

"Jann-Lee! You and I…DDR battle right now!!!" Lei-fang said with enthusiasm. The burning passion burnt bright behind her while stars, replacing her pupils, occupied her eyes. Her finger was pointing direction at him.

Jann Lee rather be caught dead than playing some silly game. He was about to decline but his eyes caught his boss's new look. The look of 'what is taking you!?' was being displayed. He slowly made his way up to the machine. Once he was on it Lei-fang patted his back.

"Great. Now it time for me to cream you in this game!" Lei-fang said with the same burning passion. She wanted to cream her slave all over the floor with her movements.

"Is that so? Bring it on little woman!" Jann-Lee replied. The two began their dance off while several bystanders watched.

Meanwhile Zack, who was carrying all of Tina's bags, was following his boss to the ends of the earth. Everywhere she went, he followed behind. Lucky Tina ordered him to wait outside and she went alone. He waited out the store until she came back. As he waited he headed toward a trash can to throw away some receipts. The trash can was about ten to twelve away from the store.

"Zack? Where are you?" Tina asked wondering where her butler went to. It was hard to notice him since the mall was infested with people. As she waited two guys noticed her from a distance. They decided to meet the hot blonde.

"Hey there beautiful. Do you need help?" One of the strangers asked. From his point of view he and his friend saw a hot blonde woman standing alone next to a number of shopping bags. They figured she needed some assistance.

"Thanks but no thanks." Tina said brushing the men off. She was not the least be interested in them. She tapped her foot still wondering where Zack went off to.

Zack was struggling to get through the crowd. He saw Tina waiting for him from a distance. What made him rushed to her side were those two strangers. He was ready to kick their ass. No one will take his white chocolate away from him. As he arrived at her side Tina gave him a brutal scolding.

"Zack!? Where did you go? Did you know I was waiting here for five minutes!? FIVE MINUTES!!! You know what I could have been doing within those five minutes!!! This is coming out of your pay check!" Tina said as she somewhat stormed away from him.

"But but…oh…" Zack said. The self taught kick boxer released a sigh. He began to pick up her shopping bags. He was so depress that he got his boss mad at him. Tina stopped to look behind to see why Zack why taking so long. She noticed that he was depressed.

Tina frowned slightly. Even though he has been her butler almost a week now, she was use to him being all cheerful. She did not like this side of him. She sighed as she knew how to get his spirits up. She called out his name in a seductive manner.

"Oh Zack…can you please hurry up. I need my handsome chocolate man by my side to protect me." Tina said. She gave him a wink.

Zack almost turned white. His ears could not believe what they were hearing. Tina…Tina Armstrong, his boss wanted him at her side. She even called him a 'handsome chocolate man'. Plus the way she said it made him melt. His mood completely changed as he climbed Mount Everest shouting with joy. He quickly ran to his boss's side with her belongs.

"Yes ma'am!" Zack said cheerfully.

"Did he just climb Mount Everest?" One of the men asked.

At the second floor of the mall Ayane, Hitomi, Brad Wong and Hayate were walking together. The four of them did not speak to one another. Hitomi was still bitter than she could not have Hayate. Ayane did her best to make conversation with her butler but she was ever so shy with him. Brad Wong knew that his boss wasn't exact crazy for him like the rest were for their butlers.

"Hayate…may I call you Ein?" Hitomi asked smiling at Hayate.

"Ummm….sure…I guess." Hayate replied while he looked back at Brad Wong.

"Ein? What in hell gave you that idea to name him?" Ayane asked while placing one hand on her hips.

"I thought Ein would have been a cute name for such a cute man." Hitomi replied. She giggled slightly while eyeing her crush.

Hayate wished he was Brad Wong. He looked at the silver haired man. His eyes caught sadness hidden in his friend's eyes. While Hitomi and Ayane quarreled about him, they were not making Brad Wong feel wanted. Everyone except for Brad was wanted by their boss. He watched as his friend remained silent while their boss continued to talk about none-sense.

"I wish I had some sake." Brad Wong commented while releasing a sigh.

"I treat you to some sake Brad." Hayate said as he placed his hand on Brad's shoulders.

"Ein is a cute name!" Hitomi shouted.

"It is not!" Ayane attacked back.

"IS TOO!" Hitomi again shouted

"IS NOT!!" Ayane replied

Hayate and Brad Wong lowered their head as ordinary bystanders watched the purple haired girl and the light brown haired girl go at it. The two men felt so embarrassed to be serving such women. As the two girls continued to shout, Leon and Helena heard them two floors up.

"Damn those girls are loud." Leon commented while he walked besides Helena.

"Yes they are. So Leon do you approve of the dress I am wearing to tomorrow's party?" Helena asked while looking at the board man.

"Why do you need my approval?" Leon asked wondering why she made such a question.

"I do not need a reason why I need your approval. I want to know whether you approve or not. It is too liberal? Too conservative? Or what?" Helena asked while keeping her eyes on him.

"I guess….I approve." Leon answered. He looked back at her before looking straight forward.

"Leon…do you like your job? I mean…do you like being my butler?" Helena said in a soft tone.

"Its better than the last few jobs I had. Though the mercenary business wasn't that bad, it was rather exciting if you ask me." Leon said. A smile formed on his lips as he recalled the good old days. His smile did not go undetected by his boss.

"Oh I see then…well I guess I will have to make your job rather exciting then…" Helena said. She linked her arm with one of his without thinking twice.

"Ummm…Helena….why does Sophie hates you?" Leon asked as he did not bother to free his arm from hers.

Helena Douglas released a soft sigh before telling the whole story. She told Leon how Sophie and her were always rivals since seventh grade. But it was during their high school years that made them enemies. She told him about the boy they fought over and how she won.

"I started to date Jared…" Helena said.

"Wait Jared? Jared Greenwood? That Jared?" Leon asked looking back at Helena.

"Why yes…that Jared." Helena replied as they kept on walking.

"So what happened next?" Leon asked.

"Well as I was saying I started to date him for almost a year now. One day I decided to visit him at his private cabin and that's when I caught him sleeping with Sophie." Helena answered back.

"I see…but that still does not explain why she hates you." Leon said

"Sophie always 'lost' to me. She always felt 'second' best. A lot of guys slept with me more than with Sophie." Helena said watching her butler's reaction.

"Oh…too much information don't you think?" Leon asked. He could not see his boss as the slut type. She was far too courteous to be sleeping with other men.

Helena pushed herself closer to Leon. The two continued to walk wherever their feet took them. Meanwhile just below them Kasumi and Ryu were at a Japanese book store. They felt right at home reading pop magazines, manga and/or other literatures.

"Kasumi what are you reading?" Ryu asked while standing several feet away from his boss. He held a magazine which had Gackt on the front cover.

"I am reading 'Love Hina'." Kasumi answered back sweetly. She the book in front of her so Ryu could see.

Kasumi bought several 'Love Hina' books plus a cooking book for Brad Wong. She went over to the counter and displayed her items. The cashier totaled the cost which resulted in Kasumi being a few dollars sort. She turned to face Ryu with a puppy pout. Her butler sighed as he gave his boss some of his own money so she could pay for her items. The two set off to find their friends.

"So Bayman what do you of this?" Christie asked with a seductive yet chilling voice.

"…It's…very….you…I guess." Bayman replied. He was lost for words.

Christie dragged her male servant into a recently new store. It was called Exotic Fantasy. There she stood in front of him wearing skimpy leather attire that revealed most of her skins. In her right hand she held a long black whip. Most men will be turned on like Bayman was. But Christie holding a whip did not turn him on but scared him.

"I hope she is not one of those women who like to inflict pain to their men during sex." Bayman commented in his mind.

"You see Bayman…I love it when I dominate over the male species." Christie said with a grin on her face. Slowly she started to make her way toward her butler.

Bayman showed no emotions or expression on the outside. But in the inside he was fearful for his life. Not really his life but you know. Soon he found himself only several centimeters away from his boss. Christie smiled at him before grabbing his bums. He jerked forward as she grinned at him.

"As I thought." Christie said walking off to the dressing room.

"What a scary woman…" Bayman said softy as he waited for her to change into her normal attire.

The crew reunited in front of a sport bar restaurant. The men were tired because they weren't use in walking around an entire mall. The women however enjoyed their time with their butlers. Hitomi suggested that they should go inside and get a table. No one questioned her suggestion and headed to the entrance.

"Good evening, how many we will be serving?" One of the waiters asked while pulling out some menus.

"There are 14 of us." Tina answered.

"14 okay then…smoking or none smoking?" The waiter asked.

"Non smoking." Kasumi replied.

"Okay…please follow me." The waiter said after taking fourteen menus with him. He escorted them to a long table for their party. The women sat across from their personal butlers.

"Thank you. What's your name?" Lei-fang asked the waiter. She spoke while looking at the menu.

"My name is Sean. May I start off with some drinks?" Paul asked. He jotted down their drinks which varied from sodas to martinis and/or alcoholic beverages. He left the party of fourteen to themselves.

"He's cute don't you think?" Tina asked her female friends. She got several 'yes' and the rest were 'no'.

"What are you going to eat Ryu?" Kasumi asked while looking at him.

"Since they don't serve sushi here…I might as well get the rib eye steak." Ryu replied. He preferred to have some fresh sushi but steak would have to do.

"I think I will order the Chicken Caesar Salad." Helena announced to her companions.

"That's seems like a good choice Helena. I think I will order the same." Hitomi said.

"I will order the grill salmon with dill sauce." Tina said. She looked back at the men wondering what they will get.

"…Leon, have you ever tried beef stew?" Bayman asked while scanning the menu.

"No I have not…why is it good?" Leon asked while searching for any type of pizza on the menu. Sadly pizza was not on the menu just like sushi. So he figured he will order beef stew.

"The barbeque baby back ribs sounds good." Brad Wong commented.

"Hell yeah it does brother. I will order the same thing too." Zack implied.

Before long their waiter, Paul, came back with their drinks. After disturbing their drinks he took down their orders. He started off with women then to the men. They gave him their orders. He took the menus from them and headed to the kitchen.

"So girls what do you think will happen tomorrow at the party?" Lei-fang asked.

"While Jared and his friends will flirt with every woman until one of them agrees to sleep with them." Christie answered Lei-fang's question. She took a sip of her Bloody Mary drink.

"Jared is such a jerk and his friends and just like him. Why would any woman slept with him I do not know." Hitomi said.

"While Jared is the second richest bachelor alive. He was on the first cover of the Hottest Men magazine recently. And he owns his own private island." Kasumi said in response of Hitomi's comment.

"Lets not forget he owns several corporations. And that he owns at least five mansions." Ayane added.

"His family owns their very own private airline." Tina added as well.

The men nearly fell out of their chairs. When they first saw Jared Greenwood, they knew he was rich. But they did not expect him to be filthy rich. Jann-Lee wondered why Jared needed or wanted all those things. True money can buy a lot of things. But money could never buy true love and trust. Though the men were poor and now butlers to these rich divas, the friendship between them will last longer than money.

"Just imagine if I had my own island. I would call it Zack's island. Only women will be allowed to step foot." Zack said as he began to daydream. But he soon woke up when his eyes caught the death glares from his friends.

"I hope we will be the exception to that rule Zack." Brad Wong said.

"Guys you know you will always be welcomed to my island." Zack said while trying to smile.

"Yeah right." Jann-Lee said as he drank his Pepsi.

"I was just pulling your leg Zack. You know I do not like those silly get away vacation shit." Leon said as he drank some red wine.

"Yeah you know me and Leon like to spend our time at a real bar." Bayman said as he finished his vodka.

"Personally I am not too fond of those things." Ryu said. He was the type of man who like to fish at a peaceful lake.

As the men got into their own personal conversation, the women observed the men. Lei-fang whispered into Hitomi'ear how she beat Jann-Lee in a DDR match three-to-one. Helena and Christie were figuring out how they can crack their butlers into submission. Tina was bragging to Ayane and Kasumi about how many guys were gawking at her and how it made Zack very protective of her. Before the men knew it one of the bosses asked them a serious yet awkward question.

"So which ones of you are still a virgin?" Christie asked while looking at the men. The rest of the women remained quite so they can hear the answers.

"Do we have to answer that?" Hayate asked.

"Uh huh." Hitomi replied. Ayane stared at the German girl ready to knock some sense into her.

The men did not want to answer such a question. Slowly they all decided to raise their hands slightly. Some of them were lying while some were telling the truth. They figured let their bosses have the fun to think who is and who is not. They noticed some of the women were frowning.

"Those studs are lying." Ayane whispered to Kasumi.

"Oh so you want to play that game. Okay then….let's play." Christie said with a smirk.

"Zack you are definitely a virgin." Tina said to him. Zack lowered his head. She was correct.

"Jann-Lee I think you are a virgin." Lei-fang said with uncertainly. Jann-Lee just gave a 'hmph' reply. But in truth he is a virgin.

"Hayate…please tell me that you're a virgin." Ayane pleaded. Hayate replied with a 'no'. This crushed her and Hitomi for a brief minute or two.

"Ryu…I am hope that I am right but I think you are a virgin." Kasumi said. She hoped that her butler was not touched by another woman. Ryu sighed then replied with a 'no'.

"Leon I know you are not a virgin." Helena said with confidence. Leon rubbed the back of his head while the other men chuckled softly. In was then she found out he is a virgin.

"Brad I am assuring you're not a virgin?" Hitomi said in a question form. Brad shook his head. During his late teenage years he had some adult fun. But look at him now…a drunk.

"Bayman I know that you are the type of man who goes to the bar. Drinks and then finds a woman of your standard. Bring her home and you two have the whole night to get to know one another. Am I right?" Christie said while carefully eyeing her butler.

"Damn right." Bayman replied as he took a gulp of his vodka.

The little guessing game between the women and men ended. Their waiter came back with two other waitresses. They came towards them with trays of food. They placed the right order to the right customer. After serving the party of fourteen, they felt them so they serve the other waiting customers.

"Well here is to us…and a new life we will all share together." Kasumi said as she held up her glass. Everyone held up their glasses. They toasted with one another. Soon they began to eat and converse.

Reviews are welcomed.


	10. Jared's Party

Job Contract

Job Contract

Rating PG-13

Author Note: It has been ages since I updated any of my fanfics. College life is so consuming and busy. Anyways hope you enjoy this LONG chapter.

:

Chapter 10

It was ten o' clock. The women and their male servants arrived back to the mansion after a long day in the mall. Zack, who drove the limo, parked in front of the mansion. After turning off the engine, the women exited the vehicle first then next were the men.

"Man today was a great day. I love spending an entire day at the mall. Don't you agree girls?" Tina asked while slightly turning her head towards the others.

"I agree 100 Tina-chan" Kasumi said cheerfully.

"Leon I am still expecting my bubble bath." Helena said without looking at him.

"I didn't" Jann-Lee whispered under his breath. He could not believe that these women whom they serve can spend an entire day at a mall.

The women waited as Brad Wong made his way to the front doors. He pulled out the key and inserted into the two locks. Once unlocked, he pushed open the door and held it for everyone. He received 'thanks' from everyone including his boss: Hitomi. Lucky the women did not have to carry anything…their butlers had to.

"Damn it I can't see a darn thing" Bayman complained. He, like the rest, was carrying a tower of boxes containing shoes. In addition, his arms were holding bags and bags filled with clothes. To make matters worst, their bosses wanted their individual butler to bring the items to their room.

"…Well complaining won't get us anywhere…" Ryu Hayabusa said. He followed by Hayate did what they were told to do. Before long the others decided to follow their example.

After reaching the rooms and placing down the boxes and bags, the men went off to do the other tasks their bosses assigned them. Another hour has passed and the men found themselves extremely exhausted from all the walking and carrying. All of them men except for Leon were in the living room resting on a chair or sharing the sofa. Leon was still preparing Helena's bubble bath.

"Good everything is set…." Leon said. He was afraid to finish his sentence due to the past event that occurred in their room.

"Is it ready Leon?" Helena asked as she stood in front of the door.

"Yes, your bath is waiting for you." Leon said as he stood up while having his back facing his boss.

Helena, who had a towel around her body, walked toward the tub. She went pass her Italian servant and dip her hand into the water. As usual Leon had prepared her bath the way she like it.

"You can go now." Helena said softly. Leon nodded and headed towards the door. Before he left the scene, he turned to close the door behind him. As he was closing the door his eyes got a glimpse of Helena's bare body as she removed her towel. Quickly he closed the door and headed down stairs.

"Hey look your face look somewhat red…" Zack said. This caused the other men to look at Leon.

"Oh yeah I just came out of a hot room." Leon replied. He did not want to tell the others of what he saw.

The men stayed in the living room waiting if one of their bosses summoned them. Lucky, the women did not need them for now. Before the men knew it, they fell asleep where they were sitting. They knew when taking the job as their personal butler will not be easy but they did not expect would it be exhausting. As the men drifted deeper into their sleep, Ayane and Christie entered the room.

"Look at those studs." Christie commented as her eyes observed Bayman.

"It seems these men are not use to the demand of being our butlers." Ayane said.

Shortly after, Kasumi and the rest entered the room. The young German girl giggled slight at the slight of Brad Wong sleeping. The others could not help but join in with Hitomi.

"They look so cute." Lei-fang said.

"I must say we did a good decision in hiring these men. They are…different." Tina commented.

"So girls are you ready for tomorrow?" Helena asked while keeping her aqua eyes on Leon.

"Of course…we will be the hottest women in the party." Ayane said.

"I guess…" Kasumi said letting releasing a sigh. Though she loved to go to parties with her friends, she was not fond of the men they tend to bump into.

"If I can recall Jared said we could bring some friends." Christie said with a smirk.

"Yes he did but Christie, Lisa and Kokoro were already invited so what friends are you referring to?" Lei-fang replied.

The women stared at the white haired woman for a moment. Suddenly the answer appeared to them in front of their eyes. Christie was referring to their butlers. They exchanged looks at each other before emitting a smile. They loved Christie's idea of bring their butlers to Jared's party.

"Well ladies we should get our beauty rest. Tomorrow will be a very long and interesting day." Tina said.

The women headed out the living room. But Kasumi went back and gave Ryu a soft kiss on the cheek. Afterword, she joined up with the others. Before long the women fell asleep and waited for the sun to greet them. As the hours flew by, the clock rang at eight in the morning.

"...I needed that rest…" Zack said as he was the first of the men to wake up. His eyes popped out as he saw that he was sleeping on the sofa with Leon, Bayman and Brad Wong. This caused the chocolate man to jump off the sofa.

"What the hell!?" Leon said as his head landed on the arm of the sofa. He looked up at Zack and was about to kill him when he noticed the same scene Zack woke up to.

Before long all the men were wide awake. They stared at one another in hope that someone could explain what happened last night. Suddenly Helena entered the room. The French opera singer titled her head slightly wondering why the men were acting so strangely.

"Good morning gentlemen. We want to have a word with you guys. Please follow me." Helena said as she led them to the conference room. The men followed wondering if they were going to get hired for not waking up early.

As they arrived to the conference room, Helena took her seat next to Christie. The women greeted their butlers with smiles. The men sat across their bosses and waited for what they had to say.

"Listen, the women and I decided to bring you to Jared's party." Christie said. The women watched the reaction of their butlers.

Most of the men seemed uninterested except for Zack. Christie began to explain to the men that they will have to dress fancy yet bring their party animal side. This caused the Russian and Italian to groan in displeasure. Attending to party filled with rich snobs did not sound like a fun idea.

"I can't stand that man." Jann-Lee said as he crossed his arms.

"Me too…" Brad Wong added.

"I'm sorry I did not recalling asking your opinion on the subject. Besides you wouldn't reject a woman's offer now will you?" Christie asked with a smile which quickly turned into a death glare.

"No ma'am" The men replied in unison.

"Good…that is all for now. Remember dress fancy." Christie said. The men nodded and left the room to buy the appropriate attire for the party.

"Well ladies tonight will be a fun night." Tina said.

"Helena-chan do you think Sofia will be at the party?" Kasumi asked.

"Of course she will…Sofia will do anything to out best Helena." Ayane said.

"Helena since Leon will be at the party I guess Sofia will try to make the moves on him." Lei-Fang said.

"She better not…" Helena replied.

"I'm with Helena…no woman better not come near my Ryu!" Kasumi said with flames in her eyes.

"I hope Brad does not get drunk…." Hitomi said with her head down.

"Okay ladies I will see all of you later. I have to get ready for tonight." Tina said.

Tina followed by the other left the room. The men returned from their short shopping spree and start getting ready for the party. They only had three hours left before the party officially started. Within the next two hours almost everyone was ready to go. The women wore fancy yet very seductive dresses while the men wore tuxedos.

"I wonder if he is ready.." Helena said as she made her way to Leon's room. As she approached his room her eyes noticed the slight was slightly opened. The long light blonde haired woman peeked inside. She saw Leon all dressed up but was struggling

to put on his tie on.

"Damn this to hell." Leon said as he tossed the neck tie on the bed. He sighed slightly before sitting down on the side of the bed.

Leon's eyes were staring at a small picture of his decease wife. His hand reached for the picture. He sat there staring down at Rolande. No matter where he went, or what job he took he could not shake off the memories of her. Suddenly his concentration broke when Helena gently knocked on the door.

"Come in." Leon said as he put down the picture and stood up. To his surprise it was his boss.

"I was just checking up on…." Helena said softly. She did not mention that she was watching him for some time. Her eyes caught notice of the neck tie lying on his bed.

"Oh I was just getting…" Leon said.

"Do you need help with that?" Helena interrupted. She pointed to his neck tie before making her way towards it. Once she had it in her hand she turned to face Leon waiting for his reply.

"Well not really…" Leon replied. Helena knew he was lying since she saw him struggle with it moments ago. But she knew he like most men was trying to preserve their pride.

"Here…let me" Helena said as she took a step closer to Leon. Before he knew it she was able to have a perfect tie around neck.

"Thank you…" Leon said as he looked away. Helena smiled slight before making her way toward the door.

"Leon…you are aware that Sophie will be at the party. Though I am your boss, you are not my slave. Just remember Sophie and I are not friends…" Helena said before exiting the room.

Waiting at the bottom of the staircase was Jann-Lee and Bard Wong. The two were talking about how much money they spent on their attire until Lei-Fang and Hitomi entered the scene.

"Jann-Lee you look handsome!" Lei-fang said. She went over to her butler and got onto her tippy toes in order to fix the side of his head.

"You look very stunning." Brad Wong commented to Hitomi.

"Awww thanks Brad…you look very nice." Hitomi said with a smile.

"Is everyone ready?" Tina asked as she walked down the stairs with Helena, Leon and Ryu Hayabusa.

"Hayate, Bayman and Zack are coming down soon." Ryu said as he and Leon stood besides Brad Wong and Jann-Lee.

Before long the others came down. The men could not stop looking at their bosses. Each one of them was stunningly beautiful. Their dress showed a fair amount of skin and the perfect shape of their bodies. The women too were impressed how their butlers look so differently when wearing their tuxedos.

"Let's go!" Tina said.

All of them headed to the limo. Zack turned on the engine once everyone was inside and all buckled up. Soon he drove off to Jared's mansion. The trip took about thirty minutes to arrive at the gates of Jared Greenwood's mansion. The iron gates opened and Zack drove to the front door. Once he parked the limo everyone got out and walked to the door.

"Good evening ladies." One of Jared's butlers said. He held the door opened.

The women paused for a moment. Their head turned toward their butlers. The men wondered why they just stood there. Suddenly Hayate realized what they were waiting for. Before long each of the men offered their arm to their boss and entered inside.

"Holy mother of fudge…" Zack said. The mansion was huge. He felt that he could get lost for ten year in this mansion.

"….Damn it I should have stayed in the assassin business." Bayman said. The mansion was filled with women and men from rich background.

"Well enjoy yourselves guys. And Brad please don't drink too much" Hitomi said to the men. She and Lei-fang headed over to another group of women.

"Well Leon if you need me I will be around." Helena said. She left go of Leon's arm and headed towards some group of men. The men welcomed her in their circle. Leon shrugged his shoulders and headed somewhere else.

The other men went off their merely way. Zack was flirting with every woman his eyes spotted. Of course, all of them ignored him or told him to get lost. Meanwhile Bayman saw a bar at the end of the living room. The Russian hoped that they served vodka. Ryu Hayabusa and Hayate were being surround by women.

"Aren't you Kasumi's new butler? I saw you at the club two days ago." One of the women said.

"Yes…I believe you were sitting down on the sofa when my friends and I entered the room." Ryu replied.

Kasumi, Hitomi, and Ayane saw the swarm of women surrounding Ryu and Hayate. Quickly the trio made their way toward them since they knew the other women are getting to get close to their butlers. As Ryu and Hayate were being pulled away, Leon and Brad Wong were outside on the patio staring up at the night sky.

"Leon…can I ask you something." Brad Wong asked

"Sure...what is it?" Leon replied.

"What does love feel like?" Brad Wong asked as he stared at his Italian friend.

"…I would not expect question like this to ever come out of your mouth. But love it feels…." Leon said but paused. "Love feels like…I don't know. All I know is that when you find that right person you never want to let go. You want to protect them from all of the evils of the world."

"Is that so…" Brad Wong replied. "I envy all of you."

"What do you mean Brad?" Leon asked as he looked back at his friend.

"Our bosses….Helena, Tina, Kasumi, Lei-fang, Christie, Ayane and Hitomi." Brad Wong answered.

"I don't understand what you are trying to say…" Leon replied.

"You know…our bosses has a thing for you guys. You and Helena, Tina and Zack, Jann-Lee and Lei-fang, Kasumi and Ryu, Christie and Bayman. But Hitomi and Ayane are fighting for Hayate…and me…no one." Brad answered back. Even though he did not show much of what he felt or think it did hurt him to know he was not wanted.

"Brad…listen to me. One day you will become very special to someone." Leon said as he placed his hand on Brad's shoulder.

"Yeah…I guess." Brad Wong said. Leon smiled slight before telling his silver haired friend that he was heading inside.

"Bayman is at the bar…care to join us?" Leon asked.

"No…perhaps later." Brad Wong said. Leon nodded and went back inside the mansion. Brad Wong kept staring up at the sky for the next ten minutes or so. Before long he decided to join his friends at the bar. As was about to leave his eyes caught sight of a woman at the far end of the patio. The woman, who wore a rudy color dress, was standing by herself and staring at the stars. For some odd reason, he could not stop staring at the woman.

The silver haired butler watched the woman a bit longer. Not knowing what possessed him, he made his way towards her. As he drew closer, the woman turned around once she heard footsteps behind her. She greeted him with a slight smile. The woman was about 5'5, had long dark brown hair, and had a fair

"Hello…may I help you?" The woman in red asked softly.

"Oh…sorry I just…well I just came to see if you were okay." Brad Wong replied. He rubbed the back of his head.

"Really? That is awfully sweet of you. But I'm fine. Who are you? I never saw you in Jared's past parties." The woman said.

"My name is Brad Wong. I serve Hitomi…I'm her new butler." Brad Wong said. He extended his hand towards her.

"Brad Wong…I like your name. I'm Ivana…Ivana Ivandic." Ivana said with a smile. She took his hand and shook it.

"Ivana Ivandic…that's a very nice name. Are you….Russian?" Brad Wong asked Ivana. He knew that her name was Slavic and wondered if she was Russian.

"Somewhat. You see my father was Russian and my mother was Ukrainian. So I guess you can say that I am a Russian but I lived most of my life in Ukraine." Ivana replied.

"Oh that's cool. I have a Russian friend." Brad Wong said. Ivana was about to reply but their conversation ended when a man approached the two.

"There you are…I've been looking all over for you." A man said as he walked up to Ivana.

"Mikhail…I would like you to meet Brad Wong. Brad Wong this is my fiancée Mikhail." Ivana said as she introduced the men to each other.

"Nice to meet you Mikhail…." Brad Wong said as he extended his hand once more. But Mikhail refused to shake his hand.

"Yeah…nice to meet you." Mikhail said. The Russian man turned his attention to Ivana Ivandic with a stern look.

"What?" Ivana asked looking at him. Brad Wong could sense that this was not a good moment. But he also noticed that this man wasn't quite a prince charming.

"How many times should I tell you that you shouldn't be by yourself." Mikhail said. He took her hand. "Let's go inside."

Brad Wong watched as Mikhail took Ivana away. The silver haired butler watched as the two walked away. Ivana turned her head around to have one last good look at him. She smiled back at him before looking the other direction. Once again Brad Wong was alone under the starry night. Back inside the mansion, Jann-Lee was at the buffet table helping himself to some shrimp. Meanwhile Leon and Bayman were drinking and have a conversation.

"So Leon what do you think of this party?" Bayman asked as he took gulp of his drink.

"Personally I hate it. Being surrounded by these types of people makes me feel un-comfortable and poor." Leon replied

"I hear you." Bayman commented back.

"Well don't you look handsome." Sophie commented as she made her way towards Leon.

"…Shit…" Leon cursed under his breath. He knew that sooner or later that he would bump into Sophie.

"May I sit here?" Sophie asked pointing to the stool next to Leon.

"I don't see anyone's name on it." Leon replied. He looked back at Sophie. The red haired woman smiled and sat next to him.

"You know what I think I will treat myself to the buffet table." Bayman said as he left the two.

"So Leon how have you been?" Sophie asked. As she waited for the muscular man to reply she ordered a martini.

"I've being doing okay. Run here and there for Miss Douglas." Leon replied. He took another sip of his whiskey. "What about you?"

"I am doing fine. But I must have things have being boring lately." Sophie answered back with a devilish smirk on her lips.

"As they say 'boredom is the devil's workshop'…why are you bored?" Leon asked. Though he did not want to be near Sophie, he still did not want to be rude towards her. Something about her made him feel sorry.

"There is not a decent guy out there who can satisfy my needs." Sophie replied as she took a sip of her martini. Her light emerald eyes were locked onto Leon.

"Really now? You mean that every single guy in here cannot meet your standard?" Leon replied while raising an eyebrow.

"Leon…you see I am tired of dating and sleeping with men who are the same age as me or a bit older. I want a real man who knows how to treat a woman." Sophie said. She placed her hand on top of his and moved in closer.

Due to her revealing dress, Leon got a good image of her cleavages. Quickly he tried to look at something else. Also he hated the fact that Helena and Sophie mentioned that they slept with other men. Damn it he was not interested in what they did behind closed doors. Not too far away from them was Helena. Helena was speaking with a group of young men who were trying to impress her. But she lost interest when her eyes saw Sophie's hand on top of Leon's hand.

"I am sorry gentlemen I have to go and check out something. But thank you for the wonderful time." Helena said as she left the men and headed toward Leon.

"Well uummm…I don't know what to say but good luck…" Leon replied. He knew that Sophie was trying to seduce him.

"Oh come on Leon….there is nothing wrong in having a little fun. There are a lot of guest rooms in Jared's mansion…you and I can get to know each other better." Sophie said as she gently rubbed his forearm.

"Sophie I cannot…" Leon replied as he looked down at the counter.

"Why not…?" Sophie asked as she placed her hand on his cheek. She moved his head gently so their eyes could make eye contact.

"…Sophie…." Leon said. As he stared into her eyes he saw something. What he saw was loneliness. Before he could say another word Helena entered the scene by getting Sophie's attention.

"You know I can have a restraining order on you." Helena said bitterly.

"You wish…Leon isn't your slave nor your husband as far as I know I am not harassing you." Sophie said with a smirk.

"True but if I were him I would have a restraining order on you within a heartbeat." Helena said as she walked up to Leon.

"Leon don't you hate it when someone ruins our moment? Well I will see you around. Perhaps you will change you mind." Sophie said as she leaned forward and kissed Leon.

Sophie got off her stool and took her glass of martini. Leon watched Sophie leave hut turned his attention to Helena. He saw at that she was not happy at him. In fact, the French opera singer walked out the room feeling mad and hurt. Leon sighed as he got up and went after Helena.

"Like I said get lost." A woman said to Zack. She threw her water at his face before heading off to another direction.

"Oh she wants me." Zack said as he followed the woman. Tina shook her head knowing Zack was a helpless man. But she was slightly jealous that he wasn't paying attention to her.

Meanwhile Ayane, Hitomi, and Kasumi were trying their best to keep the women from Ryu Hayabusa and Hayate. The two men wished they were somewhere else. Hell Ryu wished he could be fishing while Hayate wished that he still had the dojo. The two ninjas were starting to get annoyed at the attention they were getting so the two vanished. This made them more popular with the woman than ever before.

"How did they do that!?" One of them asked.

"Are they like ninjas or something?" Another one asked.

"I think they are ninjas but Ryu is my ninja!" Kasumi declared as she gave the women a cold death stare.

"Did we lose them?" Hayate asked as the two re-appeared on the patio.

"For now we did….Hayate-san I don't like being here." Ryu said.

"Me too…but we must endure for the honor of our clan." Hayate said with confidence.

As the party continued, the men reunited in the grand ball room. In fact, everyone was in the grand ball since it was dinner time. There were a lot of small round tables. Each could have around seven people per table. The men decided to sit among themselves since they did not want to be sitting with anyone else. The first course was a salad which was soon followed by the main dish. The guests were allowed to pick one of three dishes: steak, chicken, or fish.

"I think I will order the steak…make it medium-rare please." Leon said. Bayman, and Zack ordered the same thing.

"I think I will go with the salmon." Hayate said. Ryu and Jann-Lee decided to order salmon as well.

"I will order the chicken." Brad Wong said.

Meanwhile the women sat at their own table. There were about a few tables away from their butlers. Christie noticed Helena was not enjoying herself. While Tina and the others talked about the conservations they had and rumors they heard. Before long Jared Greenwood stood up from his seat.

"My friends thank you for coming here. The party won't be the same if you guys weren't around. So please enjoy your meal because after this party will get wild and crazy! Ladies I hope you brought you wild self tonight because the main attraction of tonight is you! Also as you may not be aware but my friends and I are issuing a challenge to any man who can take us on a friendly fight. But I would understand if there is no man or men who would take us on. Besides we are the new MMA perfection." Jared said as he held up his glass as his friends cheered him on.

"Martial Arts is meant to defend the weak not to promote self glory. Because of your arrogance I will make sure you will learn the true meaning of martial arts." Hayate said out loud. There was a moment of silence in the room.

"Did my ear hear correctly? Or did someone just challenge me? Well then whoever you are I will allow you to fight me." Jared said. "However if you to fight me you must fight my six friends first granting if you can make it that way."

"Why don't we make it more interesting…how about you and your friends fight me and my friends. The team with the most wins will be the winner." Ryu said as he stood up. Everyone gap and started to talk among their table. The women were surprised that Hayate and Ryu wanted to take Jared's challenge.

"Fine then…it will be your friends verse me and my friends. But I warn you when you and your friends lose we will humiliate you in front of everyone." Jared said with arrogance.

:

Reviews are welcomed


	11. Fight 1: Leon vs Ethan

Job Contract

Rating PG-13

Author Note: Truly, I have not been updating any of my fics for years now due to the college life (reading, projects, essays, bars, clubs, etc). But enough about me ranting, here is the next chapter and I will use the suggestions you guys have posted on the review.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapter 11

As Jared Greenwood gathered all his friends for the showdown, Hayate tried to rally his friends to fight. However, Hayate was met with resistance from Leon, Jann-Lee, and Bayman.

"This is not our fight, besides I am not in the mood to fight" Leon answered.

"I am with Leon. I could care less what those boys want to do with their lives." Bayman interjected

"What about you Jann-Lee?" Hayate asked while looking at his Chinese counterpart

"I am not interest." Jann-Lee replied.

"Jann-Lee when was the last time you fought? When was the last time you could demonstrate your prowess as 'The Dragon'?" Hayate said

Those words caught the full attention of Jann-Lee. What Hayate said was true, it has been awhile since he got into a good fight. Here was his chance to outshine the ninjas. Perhaps taking part of this challenging will not be that bad. A slight smile was formed on the Chinese man's lips. Hayate knew Jann-Lee had changed his mind.

"Are you guys ready or what!?" Jared called out to his opponents.

"Are these the men we are fighting? I mean this will not be a fair fight. I feel sorry for these guys especially for that old man over there." Ethan Marshall said as he pointed to Leon.

There was a moment of silence. Leon stood up from his chair and turned his attention to the hothead youngster. One thing Leon did not tolerate was disrespect from a young kid. It was time for this boy to receive the beating of his life. The Italian ex-mercenary removed his tie and unbuttoned his shirt. He placed the two garments on his chair before making his way towards the center of the room, which had been cleared for the challenge.

"Do you think Leon will win?" Lei-fang asked Helena.

"….Leon has already won…" Helena replied.

"Well….I am waiting" Leon said as he stood tall among the audience.

Ethan Marshall pretended to show no fear, however, it was hard for anyone not to be afraid of a man who is tall, broadly built, and has a tattoo of a skull crossed with a sword and Ak-47. In fact, many of the spectators were betting that Leon would win. Ethan glanced at his friends before walking his opponent.

"You can do it Leon!" Sophia rooted. Sophia and her friends giggled and were at awe at the tall Italian.

"God she sounds like a middle school girl" Ayane said.

"The rules are simple. Fight until your opponent is down. Victory is only obtained by a knock out." Jared instructed the fighters.

"Hey old man….my record is 16-1. What is yours?" Ethan said with a smirk

"My record is 156-0." Leon replied

"You won 156 fights!?" Ethan asked with a shock expression

"No….I killed 156 people." Leon answered.

Those words sent death chills down Ethan's spine and to everyone who heard it. Christie smiled as the information she gathered about Leon were true. This man was a merciless soldier of the brutal desert. Sophia's interest in Leon grew even more while Helena was worried that Leon might badly hurt or kill Ethan.

"Don't worry Leon will not kill him." Bayman said to Helena, ensuring the French woman that her butler knew how to handle the situation.

"FIGHT!" Jared shouted. The fight has begun.

Ethan and Leon quickly got into their fighting stance. Leon could not remember the last time he fought. But, fighting to him was like riding a bicycle – you never forget how to ride. Ethan noticed Leon's eyes were locked onto him causing him to attack first. Aiming for Leon's left side, Ethan decided to perform a high kick. Before Ethan could make contact to the desired target, Leon countered with a high knee to the chest.

"Fuck!" Ethan thought in his head as Leon's knee dug deep into his chest.

Before Ethan could think of another move, Leon used Ethan's lack of counteract to deliver the final blow, which was an unspeakable upper cut punch to the chin. This single move not only knocked Ethan out cold but caused him to go up into mid-air. To add salt to the Ethan's defeat, while in mid-air Leon got hold of Ethan and threw the boy across the room and into the hallway.

"Oh my god" One of the women said in shock. No one, not even Helena and Sophia, could describe what they witnessed. Less than thirty seconds Ethan with an impressive record of 16 wins lost instantly. Ethan got dominated by the Italian desert mercenary.

"What a man" Sophia said to herself.

"Isn't that Helena Douglas's butler?" Brieanne asked Sophia

"Butler? I believe you meant to say bodyguard." Another woman said.

Helena was speechless. She did not know if she should be happy that Leon won or if should be afraid that Leon won. Never have she witnessed such brutal strength. Truly, Leon was different from the other men she has met.

"Helena? Are you okay?" Tina asked while waving her hand in front of Helena's face.

"Yes I am…why do you ask?" Helena asked looking at her American friend.

"Just making sure, you seemed to be in deep thought. But damn Leon is strong." Tina answered. Indeed, Leon was strong.

"That's my boy!" Zack said with excitement. He ran up to Leon and held up his hand and did a little victory dance, which lasted for a second.

"If you need me I will be outside." Leon said as he walked out of the room. He did care about the fight. He did not care about his opponent. He did not care about his new job…right now he could care less about anything.

"Ethan? Ethan! Ethan wake up!" Jared said as he shook Ethan as well as throwing cold water.

"What…what happened?" Ethan asked while struggling to recall.

"You lost that is what happened" Mikhail said disappointed at Ethan.

"…That man…who is he?" Ethan asked while trying to get on his feet.

"My butler." Helena answered before getting from her seat. She wanted to find where Leon went off to. She could sense something was bothering him.

As Helena left the room, Jared turned his attention to Hayate. This was his party, this was his night. These male servants dared to put themselves on the spotlight. With Leon's absolute victory everyone especially the women were highly interested in Hayate and his friends. Meanwhile Helena was searching for Leon, who seem to have vanished from the mansion.

"Damn it Leon where did you go?" Helena asked and pondered of where Leon might be. It did not take her long to find Leon sitting on the front steps of the mansion.

Helena kept silent as she walked up to Leon. The Italian man was staring at the sky. Or perhaps he was watching the stars. Or maybe he was looking at heaven. It has been a month and two weeks since Helena and her crew accepted Leon and his friends as their new butlers. But for some odd reason Helena felt she has known Leon. Something about him…made her feel close to him.

"It has been seven years since Rolande passed away." Leon said breaking the silence between them.

Helena sat besides Leon and remained silent as he continued to talk. Though it has been seven years since Rolande's death, Leon never completely moved on with his life. Sure several glasses of Jack Daniels, Captain Morgan, and Vodka would temporarily ease the pain but it always came back to haunt him. Also it has been seven years since Leon ever got close to a woman. Yes, Leon hardly spoke to Helena unless spoken to, but still the two shared some moments.

"I know how hard it was to lose her, Leon. I know how it feels to lose someone dear to you." Helena said.

"…I am sorry…I tend to forgot that I am not the only one who lost someone." Leon replied. He looked at Helena. For the first time he saw Helena sad.

"….I…I…lost my mother when I was young. It just happened so fast." Helena said. The tone of her voice was soft as if she was dying. Rarely does Helena speak about her mother. Only her closest friends knew what Helena has been through.

"When I was 12 years old, my mother had a concert to perform. I, being her daughter, came along to watch my mother perform in front of hundreds of spectators. After the show ended, we decided to head home but on way to the limo a group of fans were waiting for my mother. They all wanted an autograph and some were determined to get a picture of her. But this one man obsessed over my mother came up to her and shot her. That man…that bastard took away my mother, he took away my best friend…" Helena tried to finish her story but could not hold back her tears. Talking about her mother was painful, she was just twelve years old when her life turned upside down.

Without thinking Leon wrapped his arms around Helena and pulled her close him. Helena did not object to his action. She continued to cry about her mother, continued to cry in his arms. For the rest of the night Helena and Leon did not return to the dining room where the fight was being held. Meanwhile, Jared was speaking among his friends.

"Okay this was our first lost and will be our only lost. Who wants to be next?" Jared asked

"I will" Mikhail volunteered as he turned his head to Hayate and his friends.

"Then it is settled. Mikhail show these people what a real fight is." Jared said.


End file.
